pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire Walkthrough/Section 1
Littleroot Town You arrive in Littleroot Town in the back of a removal truck, playing the original Ruby/ Sapphire game on what appears to be a Game Boy Advance SP. Once you leave the truck, Mom greets you, giving you your first mission - set your clock.There is no Computer in you room this time and the free potion is already in your bag. Mom tells you to visit Professor Birch. He is not at home, but you will meet his wife and daughter May (playing male) or son Brendan (playing female) who will become your friend and rival throughout the game. You can also check his laboratory where his Aid will tell you that he is on Route 101. NOTE: You will not be able to leave Littleroot town until you have met May/Brendan. Route 101 Once you enter Route 101, you will find Professor Birch being attacked by a wild Poochyena. You must choose a Pokemon from the bag lying on the ground; this Pokemon will be your starter Pokemon. You can choose between a level 5 grass-type Treecko, fire-type Torchic or water-type Mudkip. Each of these Pokemon comes with an attack move matching their type. Once you have made your selection, you must fight the Poochyena, which is quickly dispatched. Professor Birch leads you back to his lab, gives you the Pokemon you chose and tells you to visit his child on Route 103. Oldale Town On arriving in Oldale town, you will be confronted by a salesman from Oldale Poke Mart. After delivering his sale pitch he gives you 10 potions! You will not be able to buy Poke Balls or access Route 102 until you have found your rival. Route 103 You will find your rival at the top of Route 103. Save your game before talking to them: once you talk to them, they will initiate a battle. You will notice that their starter Pokemon is the one from Professor Birch's bag which has a dominant type to your choice (eg: if you chose grass-type Treecko, they will have fire-type Torchic etc.); while your starter has a type-related move, your rival's starter does not. After the battle, your rival heals your Pokemon and tells you to meet them back in Littleroot town. Littleroot Town When you arrive back in Littleroot town, go to the Professor's Lab to receive a Pokédex from Professor Birch. Your rival will give you 10 Poké Balls. Route 101 As you race off to Route 101 to finally catch a wild Pokémon, your rival stops you to upgrade your PokéNav Plus with the DexNav function. This cool little app will let you know if there are wild Pokemon in the area you haven't caught yet as well as where these Pokemon have been sighted. Once you've caught all Pokemon in the area, a notification will appear saying "Good job! You've caught them all!" Before you get back to Oldale town, you will encounter your rival again: they point out a tail wagging in the long grass. By sneaking over to it, you will encounter a level 5 Poochyena with one of three special attacks, dependent on which starter Pokemon you chose: the move which the Poochyena knows will be the type super-effective against the starter Pokemon which neither you nor your rival selected (eg: if you chose Treecko, your rival chooses Torchic and the Poochyena knows Thunder Fang which is super-effective against water-type Mudkip. If you chose Torchic, the Poochyena will know Ice Fang and if you chose Mudkip, the Poochyena will know Fire Fang.) Oldale Town Poke balls are now available at the Poke Mart - buy 10 to score a free Premiere Ball. Route 102 is now open. Route 102 Once you enter Route 102, you will battle: *Youngster Calvin and his level 4 Poochyena *Bug Catcher Rick with his level 4 Wurmple *Youngster Allen with his level 4 Poochyena and level 2 Taillow *Lass Tiana with her level 5 Zigzagoon. There is an Oran berry tree and a Pecha berry tree each with 2 berries here. Your rival will catch up to you just before you leave Route 102 and you'll share a moment together!